marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cletus Kasady (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Carnage | Quotation = We're gonna paint the whole damn world red! | Speaker = Carnage | QuoteSource = Superior Carnage Annual Vol 1 1 | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Mass Carnage, 999th Venom named the Carnage Symbiote as the 999th symbiote in their lineage, making him the 998th, and Toxin the 1000th | Identity = Public | Alignment = Neutral | Affiliation = , Shriek; formerly , Venom, | Relatives = Unnamed grandmother (deceased); Unnamed father (deceased); Unnamed mother (deceased); ---- Symbiotes' relatives Carnage (current symbiote); Venom ("father"); Anti-Venom ("uncle", deceased), Shriek (wife); Agony, Phage, Riot ("brothers"); Lasher, ("sister"), Carrion, Demogoblin, Doppelganger ("sons"); Toxin ("son") ; Scorn ("daughter"); Scream ("sister", deceased); Hybrid ("brother", deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Height2 = , variable with symbiote | Weight = 190 lbs | Weight2 = , variable with symbiote | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = WhiteWhite with symbiote | Hair = Red | Hair2 = NoneNone with symbiote | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante, former Mass Murderer, Criminal | Education = | Origin = Venom symbiote reproduced while Eddie Brock was in prison; the offspring bonded with Kasady | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, New York | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = David Michelinie; Erik Larsen | First = Category:Copper-Age Characters | HistoryText = Cletus Kasady had a troubled childhood. He killed his grandmother by pushing her down a flight of stairs, and tortured his mother's dog. Afterward, his father apparently killed his mother, and received no defense from Kasady during his trial. As an orphan, Kasady was sent to the St. Estes Home for Boys, where his antisocial behavior made him the target of abuse from both the other orphans and the staff. Kasady gained revenge by murdering the disciplinarian administration, pushing a girl who refused a date with him in front of a bus and burning down the orphanage. Homicidal maniac Cletus Kasady was serving eleven consecutive prison terms when an opportunity for early parole presented itself in the form of his new cell mate: Eddie Brock, human host to a symbiotic costume once worn by Peter Parker. Monster and man had merged to become the villainous Edward Brock Venom, but Brock was separated from the alien during a battle with the web-slinger. While Brock waited for the symbiote to spring him from prison, Kasady entertained him with his homicidal philosophy on life: Even the average person can commit murder, if only he has the courage. As anticipated, the Venom symbiote attempted to free Brock by inciting a destructive jailbreak. Unknown to its human host, the alien was pregnant. It gave birth during the disastrous rescue. Left behind in the midst of the riot that ensued, the symbiote's spawn bonded with Kasady. Empowered far beyond the levels of Spider-Man and Venom, he made good his escape - intent on using his new-found power to disseminate his lethal doctrine and as Carnage, his first victim Gunther Stein was chosen from a Telephone book. Embarking on a citywide killing spree, Carnage was confronted by Spider-Man. However, the wall-crawler's amazing arachnid-like abilities were insufficient to subdue the thrice-strong serial killer . Spider-Man was forced to enlist the aid of the Fantastic Four, the greatest team of superhuman adventurers ever assembled. He also sought the assistance of another, more dangerous ally: Venom, his hated foe. But the villain despised its offspring even more, and agreed to help. Facing the combined might of Spider-Man, Venom and the Fantastic Four, Carnage was captured and imprisoned at the Ravencroft Asylum. Perhaps due in part to his insanity, Carnage's strength and abilities far exceed those of his predecessors, Venom and Spider-Man. Once, he even dispatched his symbiote through a phone line by reducing the alien to its cellular level. When an army of symbiotes invaded Earth, Carnage learned to feed on other aliens to increase his own mass. However formidable, almost all his bloodthirsty endeavors have culminated with his return to the Ravencroft Asylum, where the search continues for a cure to his homicidal tendencies. After a battle with Venom, Carnage, was about to give birth to a another symbiote, he was threatened by its existence and attempted to destroy it. However, Venom wanted to raise and train the new symbiote as an ally and partner. Weakened by the actual birthing, Carnage was unable to kill the newborn. Supplanting the symbiote in Patrick Mulligan, a new york city cop. Venom named the new symbiote Toxin, after himself. Because they knew how powerful Toxin will be, and because his host is a cop, he would most likely be a good guy, thus they made a temporally alliance, but in the end they were defeated. Carnage met his fate when the Sentry ripped Carnage in half and flung him into low Earth orbit . According to Iron Man's computer, Kasady may not have been inside the symbiote when the Sentry ripped it apart. Return However, it is later discovered that while Kasady did in fact die in the incident, the symbiote survived by becoming dormant and returned to Earth. Using the properties of the red symbiote, Michael Hall, a competitor of Tony Stark, creates prosthetic limbs and exo-suits which respond in the same ways as a symbiote. One such person, Dr. Tanis Nieves, is outfitted with one of these prosthetic arms after she is caught in an attack by Doppelganger. When near the red symbiote, her arm goes wild and forces her to kill several scientists before she is forcefully bonded, becoming the new Carnage. After the symbiote uses Tanis to break into a Hall Corporation facility, it is revealed that Cletus Kasady is alive, his body having been preserved by the symbiote and repaired by Hall's prosthetics. Carnage battled Iron Man and Spider-Man upgraded with the "symbiotes" of Hall's super-guards. Then, Nieves' prothesis resulted to be a new spawn of Carnage, which turned her into a new symbiote called Scorn. Scorn obligated Shriek to use her sonic attack to debilitate Carnage, who later escaped with Doppelganger. Cletus arrived to Doverton, Colorado and over took their population, controlling them with the Carnage Symbiote's copies, proclaiming this city the new capital of a new Symbiote sovereign state. Part of The Avengers, along with The Thing arrived to stop him, but were possessed by Carnage Symbiote's copies, letting Spider-Man the only hero standing, Spidey managed to get out from there with the help of the resistance of non-infected citizens. When the Mercury Team along with Scorn attacked the zone in search of Carnage, Spider-Man and the resistance appeared to help him. Venom appeared just in time to save Spider-Man's life from Cletus, but when Scorn used a sonic weapon to sever the bond between Cletus and Carnage, she also affected Venom. Leaving Cletus against an invalid Flash Thompson. The two rouges symbiotes started fighting using animals, the Avengers and Scorn managed to weak Carnage's, while a gorilla with Venom's took it back to Flash, when both were fighting, and Cletus' robotic legs broke. The Carnage symbiote was captured by Scorn, while Cletus was taken into custody in a Quinjet. Minimum Carnage He has put into custody in the Thunderbolts Mountain until he was contacted by beings of the Microverse, who managed to see inside his mind and offer him a treat, they would give him the Microverse to get a whole new universe to kill in in exchange of his service for these beings. He managed to use the traces of the symbiote in his DNA to fortify it and become Carnage once more, escaping to the Lyndon B. Johnson Space Center in Texas, and using a new technology and enter escape to the Microverse, even after Scarlet Spider tried to stop him. He betrayed his allies, who wanted to bring him to their master, Marquis Radu, in order to create a symbiotic army, and killed most of them while Venom and Scarlet Spider followed him. When fighting the Scarlet Spider, Marquis Radu's army appeared and took Carnage prisoner along Venom, who was captured along his allies, the Enigma Force in another place. The symbiotes of Venom and Carnage were replicated to create the powerful army which would destroy the Microverse. Cletus managed to take control over the symbiotic army and use it to escape to the regular universe, where he was finally defeated by the combined efforts of Venom and Scarlet Spider, and a special weapon given to them by the Enigma Force. After being stung by the Scarlet Spider, Cletus cured his wounds, but was left in a catatonic state, meaning that the symbiote was now in full control of his body, although it put in custody once more and sedated. Superior Carnage Carnage was freed from imprisonment by The Wizard, who, still thinking Cletus was in control of the symbiote, wanted to make him part of his newest Frightful Four. However, Carnage was unaffected by The Wizard's powers and attacked him. Before Carnage was able to finish him off The Klaw was able to stop Carnage and save The Wizard. After realizing that Carnage could not be affected by his powers, and could not be separated from his host by traditional means since the Symbiote was embedded in Cletus' blood, the Wizard began transferring Carnage to a new host by transfusing Cletus' blood into Karl Malus. Later, Wizard blew up his secret base, with Kasady still inside, apparently killed. However, Cletus survived the explosion, with some major skin burns, and was recovered by Spider-Man's Spiderlings. When the Carnage symbiote bonded to The Wizard, Otto decided he could use the symbiote's preference for Cletus in order to make it abandon the Wizard, by taking Kasady to the scene, and contain the alien before it could merge with its original host. However, the mission failed, and Cletus became Carnage once more as the Spiderlings failed to contain the symbiote. Carnage rampaged through the scene until Klaw, whose sonic body had been dispersed, managed to redirect lightning to Carnage and separate him from Kasady. Both beings were taken separately to custody. Unknown to Spider-Man, the symbiote's rebonding with Kasady fixed the villain's brain, who was now no longer lobotomized. Cletus became a model prisoner, for which he was transferred to Kramer Penitentiary. He was fatally wounded by a fellow inmate, who was paid by Dr. Jenner, Cletus' psychologist who wanted to become Carnage's new host. Kasady was suffocated to death with a pillow by Jenner in Kramer's infirmary. When the Carnage symbiote escaped containment and returned to Cletus, it refused Jenner's offer to become its new host, and bonded and reanimated Cletus, becoming Carnage once more and killing the entire staff and prisoners to send the message to the world that "Carnage was back." Cletus decided to go 'back to basics' and went on a seemingly random killing spree with no reason or patterns to his victims. However Deadpool was able to find a pattern in Carnage's madness and continually found him much to Cletus's frustration. Playing mind games with Carnage, Deadpool was able to put doubt in Cletus in the existence of chaos and that all his actions were being controlled by an outside force. This came to a head when Carnage almost killed Shriek, and he placed himself in an unlocked jail cell to wait until his mind was clear of doubt again. AXIS When the Red Onslaught was unleashed, Magneto recruited numerous villains to stop the madman's Stark Sentinels. He approached Carnage in his self-confinement, and convinced Cletus to join him as there would be nothing more chaotic than him saving the world. Noticing Deadpool was part of Magneto's team, Carnage joined intending to exact revenge, but following the inversion spell which changed the moral axis of those in the island, they parted amicably. After the inversion, Cletus returned to New York, stopping a robbery and apprehending the Squid with zero fatalities. Even though the spell brought out a desire to do good, his sociopathy made it hard for him to behave like a hero, causing him to brutalize criminals and still be treated as a villian. After saving reporter Alice Gleason from a new Sin-Eater, whom Kasady seemingly killed, he kidnapped her to teach him how to be a real hero. | Powers = The symbiote of which Cletus Kasady is host provides him with numerous spider-like powers. Even without the symbiote, Cletus is still considered very dangerous, as his Antisocial Personality Disorder and obsession with chaos make him impossible to reason with and he has no trouble with killing with no motive. Red Symbiotic Costume: Kasady possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of bonding with the Carnage symbiote. Most of his powers are similar to those possessed by Spider-Man and Venom. For example he can see out of every bit of his symbiote. *'Superhuman Strength:' Kasady is superhumanly strong. He has shown himself to be stronger than Spider-Man and Venom combined and can lift about 80 tons; this is not his true limit as his strength increases with his size and variable muscle mass. *'Superhuman Speed:' Kasady can run and move at speeds superior to those of any normal human being. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Kasady's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his bloodstream begins to impair his function. *'Superhuman Agility:' Kasady's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Kasady's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete, and even superior to those of Spider-Man. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissue the symbiote is composed of renders Kasady's body much harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of an ordinary human. Kasady can withstand high caliber bullets, great impact forces, powerful energy blasts, and falls from great heights without sustaining significant physical injury. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite this, however, it is possible to injure him. Kasady is able to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than an ordinary human. It isn't known, however, if he can fully regenerate severed limbs or missing internal organs, although he appears to have regrown the lower half of his body. In the Microverse, Carnage was able to reattach his severed head after being decapitated by Venom. Kasady is also immune to the effects of all Earthly diseases and infections as long as he remains bonded with the symbiote. *'Wall Crawling:' Much like Spider-Man, Kasady has the ability to cling to virtually any surface. He can rapidly crawl, walk, or run across even slickened surfaces. *'Webbing:' Kasady can project a powerful, organic web-like substance similar to the webbing Spider-Man has. He typically uses this webbing to swing from building to building or as a means of immobilizing someone. The webbing is exceptionally strong, much more so for even the finest human athlete to break. *'Camouflage Capabilities:' The symbiote possesses limited shape-shifting abilities in the sense that it can immediately change itself to appear as any type of clothing or garment that Kasady wishes. *'Constituent Matter Generation:' Kasady can generate tentacle-like appendages from various parts of his body, which he often uses either in combat situations or to restrain someone. *'Constituent-Matter Manipulation:' Kasady can morph sections of his body, such as his hands or feet, into bladed weaponry such as spikes, blades, or axes. Kasady can also detach these bladed weaponry if he chooses to. For example, he often forms spikes that he expels from his body. The weaponry, however, disintegrates after being separated from his body after a period of about 30 seconds. *'Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense:' Due to the Carnage symbiote being a child of the Venom symbiote, Carnage can't be detected by Spider-Man's Spider-Sense. | Weaknesses = *'Sonic and Heat:' The Carnage symbiote, like all others of its kind, is extremely vulnerable to heat and sonic based attacks. They can cause the symbiote physical pain and discomfort, where as "more powerful" attacks might be completely ineffective. *'Insanity:' Even without the symbiote, Cletus is a diagnosed psychopath, and is obsessed with chaos. | Abilities = Though he has had no formal training, the natural abilities granted to Kasady by the symbiote makes him a formidable combatant. | Strength = Carnage's strength is greater than Venom and Spider-Man combined. Carnage is able to press lift up to 80 tons, this is not his true limit as his strength increases with his size and variable muscle mass. | Equipment = * Carnage Symbiote. | Transportation = * Web-slinging | Weapons = * Carnage can shape his limbs into various weapons. | Notes = * Cletus Kasady first appeared in , and as Carnage in . Related Articles * Carnage (Symbiote) * Venom (Symbiote) * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Spider-Man Recommended Readings * * * * * Maximum Carnage * Carnage, U.S.A. | Links = * Carnage Rulz-A page of the Marvel World Order site, (informative though difficult to read) * Brief bio at Insania 1998 * Brief bio at Spiderfan.org | Trivia = * Kasady had a teddy bear named Binky in his orphanage. He went back for Binky after he escaped Riker's. * People Cletus has killed include: ** His Grandmother ** The Orphanage Administrator ** A girl that wouldn't date him * People Carnage has killed include: ** Gunther Stein ** Riker's Guard ** Officer ** Jerry and Celia Tandy along with their three young children ** A desk clerk and guard ** Robert Sutcliff's Elite Security Team ** Robert Sutcliff's Helicopter pilot ** Robert Sutcliff ** One of the staff members of Headbanger's Heaven ** A singer at Headbanger's Heaven ** A bunch of subway passengers ** A Ravencroft guard ** Dr. Jenner ** The entire staff and prisoners of Kramer Penitentiary ** Hundreds of unknown innocent people }} Spider-Man Villains Category:Atheist Characters Category:Web-Slinging Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Fire Weakness Category:Sonic Weakness Category:Insanity Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Schizophrenia Category:Cannibals Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Venom Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Humans Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Wallcrawling Category:Shapeshifters Category:Leaping Category:Scarlet Spider Villains Category:Superhuman (75-100 ton) Strength Category:Ben Reilly Villains Category:Regeneration Category:Dating Characters